


Apres Vie

by Portia MacBeth (twistedchick)



Series: Sonnets From the Jedi [10]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/Portia%20MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected afterlife takes some getting used-to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apres Vie

Not quite what I expected, I admit  
but the Force has a sense of humor. Why  
else bring over myself, Qui-Gon, Yoda  
and Anakin? Just enough for a game   
of cards, or racquet sports, if we could hit  
anything and make it count. I see sky  
through everyone's robes, and no pagoda  
protects us from weather. Rain, lightning, flame,  
hail, snow -- it all goes straight through me. I feel  
it, though; it's quite disconcerting. Yoda says  
"Immortality's price we pay." He would.  
The war's over. Luke is happy, Leia  
and Han married, there's nothing left to say.  
Eternal peace, eternal bliss, I should  
wish for -- not boredom, but work. A braver

man I'd be with more to do, a mission  
vital to the restored Commonwealth. Give  
me something that needs travel, and I'm there  
in an instant. Negotiate a pact  
among warring tribes? Unmake the fission  
in a bomb? It's done. But I can't relive  
the past; the Force forbids it. I can stare  
a hole in an asteroid, find each fact  
or error in a contract -- but it's useless  
to even think of action now. Instead  
we advise, observe, counsel, never press  
the advantage. Emotions suppressed,  
I leave no footprint anywhere I tread  
and watch, instead, the living in their bliss.


End file.
